disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rajah
Rajah is Princess Jasmine's pet tiger from Aladdin and its sequels and spinoff material, even Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Personality He clearly loves her very much and is very protective of her, When the snooty Prince Ackmed introduced himself to Jasmine Rajah attacked him and tore a hole in his pants, he is later seen chewing on a piece of his underwear. At first Rajah wasn't too fond of Aladdin, and often growled at him, but by the end of the movie, he has grown more comfortable around him. During the events of the movie, he gets turned back into a cub by Jafar when he tried to help, although he later gets restored when Jafar is defeated. Appearances Aladdin Rajah is introduced with Princess Jasmine. He attacked one of Jasmine's snobby suitors and successfully chased him out of Agrabah. Later on, Jasmine decided to run away to escape the palace life, and Rajah assist her in her escape, but feels incredibly depressed afterwards. Later, Jasmine returned, and Rajah comforts her as she cries at the suppose loss of a boy she met at the Marketplace, unknowing to her named Aladdin. The next day, a prince by the name of Prince Ali (Aladdin in disguise through the magic of his genie) visits Agrabah as a suitor for Jasmine. Jasmine and Rajah take immediate disliking to the prince because of his flashy appearance and nature. Aladdin then tries Genie's attempts to be himself, eventually winning the hear of Jasmine in the process. At the battle with the evil royal vizier Jafar, Rajah is magically turned into a tiger cub and placed in a bird cage. After Jafar's defeat, Rajah is returned back to normal, celebrates the heroism of Aladdin and bids farewell to his now freed Genie. The Return of Jafar Rajah is a supporting character in the sequel. He is first seen seemingly ready to attack Aladdin as he arrived on Jasmine's balcony, but the tiger immediately pounces on the boy and gives him a welcoming lick. Later on, Iago, the sidekick of Jafar, unintentionally saved Aladdin's life. As a reward, Aladdin allowed him to stay at the palace. However, Rajah remembered the parrot and attacked without warning. Fortunately for Iago, he was saved by Aladdin. Rajah is then seen at the finale where he and the others welcome Iago into the palace after he saved Agrabah from a vengeful Jafar. Aladdin: The Series Although primarily a mere peripheral character in the TV series, Rajah played a prominent role when he, Abu and Iago were the only three unaffected by Sadira's use of an unspecificed magical sand that somehow altered history so that Sadira was the princess and Jasmine the street rat; with the three animals the only ones who knew that history wasn't the way it should be the three escaping the palace to find Jasmine and restore the world to normal. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Rajah plays a minor role in the third film of the franchise. Here, Jasmine and Aladdin are finally getting married, and Rajah serves as Jasmine's usher. House of Mouse Rajah makes a cameo appearance on this show. He was seen sitting alongside Jasmine. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Rajah plays a supporting role in Jasmine's segment of the film. When Jasmine becomes a substitute teacher for a while, the kids prove to be rather rambunctious and disruptive. In an attempt to solve the problem, Jasmine uses Rajah to scare the kids in check. However, they ended up scaring Rajah away instead. Trivia * A slight goof happens when Rajah transforms into a cub. He meows like a housecat, but in actuality, Tiger cub cries sound nothing like housecat calls. However, this may have been an intended comedic moment. *Although tigers are traditionally found in South Asia and not the Middle East, it is not unreasonable to assume that owing to the Sultan's wealth he was perfectly capable of having one imported as a gift for Jasmine at some point. *At the end of the original film, when everything begins to return to normal, Rajah's face turns into that of Mickey Mouse for a split second. *Rajah is the second disney character to be a tiger the first being Shere Khan Gallery cliprajah2.gif|Rajah Jasmine and the Sultan with Rajah 2.JPG|Rajah pays no attention to the Sultan Rajahcameo.jpg|Rajah's tiny cameo in the Master System game Jasmine and the Sultan with Rajah.JPG|Rajah as a tiger cub with Sultan and Jasmine Hidden Mickey Aladdin by Twilight 05.jpg|Mickey's appearence in Rajah. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9600.jpg Rajah10.jpg|Rajah is very happy to see Aladdin Rajah9.jpg|Rajah growling at Aladdin Rajah8.jpg|Rajah as a cub Rajah7.jpg|Rajah with Jasmine Rajah6.jpg|Rajah is suspicious of Aladdin Rajah5.jpg|Rajah sad Rajah4.png|Rajah laughs with Jasmine Rajah3.jpg|Rajah confused Rajah2.jpg|Jasmine tells Rajah he was just playing with Prince Achmed Rajah.jpg|Rajah Confused Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg 1261041280003.jpg Category:Aladdin characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Living characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Cats Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Living characters Category:Tigers Category:Animals Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Animals that were turned into other animals